


Purge of the Virus: Alternate Ending

by Uxirusu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Birth, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uxirusu/pseuds/Uxirusu
Summary: Alternate Final Episode: Mother-To-BeThere are three lines dividing sequences of this story. The first line signifies the beginning of the unbirth. The second represents the relationship between mother and fetus. The third marks the beginning of rebirth. I wish I didn't take so long to write this, but doing so has filled my heart and mind with more concepts to expand upon and explore. Writing more deep and creative stories to share with others. For any content I could have included in this will be carried over to other works.





	Purge of the Virus: Alternate Ending

A woman pulls her white mare by her reins. The springtime air breathed life into the foliage nearby her township. Daybreak was cool and calm, fitted in a cowl and a red silk dress, Aensland was busy picking through flowers and ferns for her botany endeavors.

 

She heard a sound in the distance, causing her mare to neigh. She extended from her sleeve a dirk, brandishing the weapon in the direction of the noise.

 

"I can summon the watchmen, reveal yourself to me at once"

 

From out of the vegetation stepped forth a broad shouldered man, with his palms where she could see them. He was garbed with a black sando and black trousers. His long black hair covered half of his face. He looked to her solemnly and spoke.

 

"I did not mean to startle you, I am but a traveler seeking passage through this thoroughfare. Could you point me to the nearest populous? I need to gather a few provisions before I continue my journey."

 

Aensland sensed tenderness in his aura. Taken aback she withdrew her weapon and replied to the tall man.

 

"Actually... I was routed to return to my dwelling back in my town, you are welcome to accompany me and conduct your business there."

 

He looked to the delicate lass in fondly, her lips were plump and her body was shapely. Her hips extended to meet her shoulder's width. She averted her hazel eyes down, catching his momentary glance.

 

"Will be off then then traveler?" Aensland inquired.

 

The man treads slowly to her. They then hike closely, she keeping her mare between them as they walked together.

 

"You haven't given me your name, traveler"

 

"Uxirusu..."

 

"I go by Aensland, I value encountering you Uxirusu, can you tell me anything of you?"

 

"Oh... I am but a nomad. Making where ever I may rest home"

 

"Vagabond?"

 

"No... I accept no charity... I earn what is given unto me"

 

"I see"

 

Through the clearing, Uxirusu could see an establishment surrounded by the greenery. Aensland and he trekked across the cobblestone, that would lead them through the town's gates. There Aensland shouted to a gate keeper.

 

"Aensland, apothecary's assistance. Brings with her a visitor to be chaperoned by me on business."

 

The gate's concierge responded to her command, opening the gates to her fair village. The sunrise lit nearby chalet to a auburn hue. People were slowly beginning their morning stints as both passed by various locals.

 

"Come, you're a foreigner, come back to my establishment. Before we venture back out, let us catch our breath"

 

Holding her mare's reins in one hand she grabbed Uxirusu's hand with the other. Instantaneously, if not peculiarly, a bolt of intensity shot through her arm and focused into her body's center. Her heart began racing, she almost felt lightheaded. She didn't know what this feeling was, her cowl suddenly covered her face.

 

"Aensland? Are you all right?"

 

Aensland blinked and lifted her head, and looked to him.

 

"Oh, nothing, I am fine. All the more reason we should recuperate."

 

They come to her abode, and Aensland ties her mare to her hitching post. Leading Uxirusu inside. She stepped into her kitchen to fetch them herbal tea.

 

"Please make yourself at home, you are weary, are you not?"

 

"I am content... with standing..."

 

"Nonsense, you are my guest, and I insist."

 

Uxirusu found a arm chair in her fore-room center. There he saw a circular rug surrounded by two other chairs. Book shelves adorned by books and other alchemy wares were against the walls. Aensland returned to him with a cup of green tea. The steam wafting in the air as she held it by the handle.

 

She sat adjacent to him. Partaking of her tea as Uxirusu breathed in deeply the aroma of his environment.

 

"If, it's not too much, do you mind me asking why you are a nomad?"

 

Uxirusu looked into his cup, then to her, closing his eyes, and taking a silent sip.

 

"First I must thank you for you hospitality and kindness... that with I am not accustomed to... ask for you question... I have been a nomad as long as I can remember. I know not of my mother nor father, but it is not a burden I cannot withstand."

 

Aensland could sense this was a delicate concern of his. Perceiving his pain, she reached to him, placing her palm on his knee. That feeling returned to her. It was overbearing and feminine to her. Something familiar to her in memory but new to her now.

 

"You know not what it is have a mother's love? Don't feel as if I pity you. It's simply that I barely know you, and I have a feeling that there's should be something I should say or do."

 

Aensland poured her tea between her lips, the rejuvenating brew flowed across her tongue, and swirled down her throat; reaching it's destination, warming her center,which was cold from the morning air. Uxirusu took this moment to reply.

 

"It is better that I know not of them. Living my life as a wanderer has taken me to so many places. I have met so many people. Overcame obstacles that either of my own device or others. I have made friends, and in turn, made others enemies. For I cannot linger here much longer, nor establish a connection to you."

 

She gasped, her pupils diminished, and her chest felt empty. As if his last statement squeezed her beating heart. For her to be apart from him, dissociated from him, felt wrong, very very wrong.

 

"Uxirusu... I..."

 

"I have already loitered in this town for far too long, there is a group of individuals who aim to kidnap me. For what purpose, I do not know. I notice these individuals dress in the similar attire and hail from the same motivation. I wish not to put you or anyone else in any kind of danger."

 

Uxirusu slowly stood, placing the tea cup beside him, looking to Aensland, and bowing his head. He then turned as to leave.

 

Suddenly Aensland froze. She remained still, her pupils quickly dialated and she felt a strange presence emanate from her aura. Her diaphragm tightened as her tone turned authoritative and maternal.

 

"Uxirusu, I have the answer. You don't need to run anymore. You don't need to hide any longer. Please, allow me to give you a second chance at a new life. To make you a new person."

 

Uxirusu stopped as Aensland trotted to brace her arms around his broad chest. At this moment Aensland was quaked by a euphoric feeling. Her heart pounded against her chest suddenly and her legs quivered. A warm substance secreted from her pudenda, rolling down her thighs.

 

"Aensland... how do you mean."

 

"You can be reborn..."

 

Aensland held him tighter. She could feel his muscles tense from her hold. Uxirusu thought in that instant, about what she said. Her resolution resonated within his psyche. He has fought against might and magic, but this is one sorcery he mused about accepting.

 

"What must I do"

 

"Come to my study and I will show you."

 

Aensland grabbed the towering man by his wrist and lead him to a stairwell. As they descended, she felt a presence stir in her body. She could sense her biological clock had been struck. She was to give Uxirusu the gift of a new life, and raise him as her child.

 

At the end of their plunge into Aensland's cellar was darkness. Their feet clanked against the stone floor. Aensland drew a match and began to light torches around the room.

 

Uxirusu's eyes took in the surrounding light. There he saw a cache of herbs, vials, and potions on tables, shelves, and chairs. Books upon books stacked atop one another in various locations in the room. There in the center laid a long table only a foot elevated from the floor.

 

"Uxirusu, remove your clothing and lay upon the barren table. I must revert back to my notes and prepare us for the spell. Before I begin the preparations, understand you won't have any memories of your current life. You will become my biological child and your physique will be changed, your looks, your voice, nothing will remain the same. Are you sure you want to do this?"

 

Uxirusu lifted his sando from off his torso. His muscles were tight and his motions were fluid. He took in a deep breath, then felt his manhood warm beneath his loins.

 

"Yes, I am sure of it. I want to start anew. I don't want to grow up alone... again. Please, I want someone to call mother."

 

Aensland gave him a quick nod, closed her eyes, and gently gave him a comforting smile. She turned to scour her wares and oddities as Uxirusu continued to complete his task. Aensland grabbed a book sandwiched between others and began flipping through pages and proofreading for keywords.

 

Uxirusu now laid on the smooth table, nude as the day he was born. He closed his eyes and ran through the ideas of what he was about to embark on soon. He was escaping his struggles and starting over on something he thought could never be undone. He didn't think himself as a coward. He felt as if he was doing this for Aensland's benefit and to the benefit of others. This would be safer, than to attack his trails and tribulations. His past would haunt him no longer and nothing new would spawn from it.

 

Aensland walked over to him, carrying a candle, a vail, and two jars.

 

"The time is now, drink my child"

 

She handed him a jar which contained warm fresh water mixed with fenugreek seed and savory. She pulled the cork from the vial and applied some of the substance to the end of the candle. The vial contained Patchouli oil. She used the candle to spread it into his navel. She continued to smear the oil around her navel, making circles around her flat belly.

 

Her abdomen was covered in the oil. She looked as if she was radiating with the light of the sun. Uxirusu looked to her now, and all of her immaculate beauty. He could she her irises and pupils had become white, and when she spoke, it was if two voices were speaking simultaneously. One voice he recognized as her soft voice and the other was impeccably euphonious and drew his senses to her.

 

"Now, I ask you to remain absolutely still. This next step is the most arduous and time consuming portion of our task. My child, Will you do this?"

 

He looked to her and averted his gaze back to the ceiling.

 

"I will..."

 

"Let us begin"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aensland slowly stepped toward the perimeter of the table. Her steps were almost silent as only the sound of Uxirusu's steady breathing filled his ears. She lifted her leg atop of the low table, causing the wood to creak from the pressure she pushed against it. Lifting and pivoting her other leg, she moved it to the opposite side. On her knees she sat, with Uxirusu between them. She drug her body over him, until her groin was perpendicular to his belly button.

 

She was facing him. As her eyes met his one more time, she arched her back, placing her hands on her heels, and closed her eyes. She could feel discomfort in her body's center. Something cultivated within her as she continued to concentrate. Uxirusu remained stable as he them felt a warm secretion spurt onto his navel. Aensland swung her genitals against his midsection until finally she wailed from a sudden ache.

 

A long fleshy cord sprung from her loins and pierced Uxirusu in his abdomen. He gently cringed from the sudden pain and recovered his demeanor after his tolerance ensued. Her cries no longer filled his ears and Aensland began to hum to focus on the effort at hand. The tether that connected her to him began to move. It thickened and started to pump rhythmically. Uxirusu could feel his body tingle from where he and her were connected. The tendon secreted something into his body. This felt new to him and yet somehow familiar.

 

Aensland opened her eyes and bent her body forward. She crawled over Uxirusu on her hands and knees. The meaty band continued to emerge from her lower lips. As she made her way over his torso and head, her body proceeded to plop the pale yellow goo, that ejaculated on his navel earlier. Uxirusu's line of sight met with her vagina, it clasped onto their bond, until finally she shuffled off the table.

 

On all fours, she crept backward, until her buttocks covered half of his face and her labia pinned against the top of his head. Aensland began to whine as she then felt her labium elongate. It opened to her squirming birth canal. It belched any trapped amniotic fluid onto Uxirusu. As he looked up to only see his umbilical cord and a dark void hovering against him.

 

She jabbed her rear-end against his head. She moaned. Her womanhood embraced him from his crown and immediately begun to tug on his entire body. He could 7feel his frame slowly pull toward her. Everything her lady parts encompassed became warm and syrupy. His forehead disappeared into her, then his eyes, and his nose. He couldn't open his eyes to see, her amniotic fluid held them shut.

 

Her vaginal muscles contracted. Flexing and stretching as they continued to consume Uxirusu. Wider they pulled as his chin and neck went inside her. Now a fleshy and baggy opening, Aensland's labia slobbered onto Uxirusu's shoulders as the encompassed his broad frame and squeezed around him. Inch by inch she drug his still body into her's. Inside her birth canal she could feel the top of his head pressed against the cervix of her uterus. She was preparing to take him in deeper.

 

His head bounced back and forth toward her cervix until finally it expanded. Amniotic fluid billowed out from her uterus, lubricating Uxirusu's passage further. He could feel her cervix sliding over his head and then he felt gravity tug on him downward. Now that more and more of his body was off the table and into his new mother's body. Her belly began to fill with the portion of him that was swallowed into her body.

 

As her womb swelled, her other internal organs began to relocate, to allow the space to accommodate their new guest. Further his body was heaved into her vagina. Aensland's intestines, liver, and stomach were beginning to become cramped as her womb ballooned faster than they could shift. She became out of breath and panted as Uxirusu's head was cradled by her uterus and her lungs cushioned her shifted innards.

 

She dug her hands into the cellar floor beneath her palms and gave out an orgasmic groan. Her uterus slammed downward to her vaginal opening, dislocating her pelvis, while simultaneously her "soon-to-be fetus" shot from his chest and arms to his waistline inside her uterus. Aensland's breathing became patterned as now half of Uxirusu's body was stuffed into her womb. Her pores were pouring sweat for then she crawled forward, her belly inches away from the stone floor. Uxirusu's legs fell from the table onto the ground as Aensland prepared to take him in further.

 

His manhood was at the threshold of her womanhood. It was red as a beet and secreted premature seamen as this entire experience launched his libido. With her knees spread and her body rocking to adjust to this oncoming weight, her vaginal muscles contracted henceforth, slurping up his erected penis and his firm posterior. Her womb pushed his body lower, now her belly rested against the floor and Uxirusu disappeared more and more. His thighs and hips were next to be ingested by her hungry vulva as they too slowly crawled out from view.

 

With his knees now drooled onto with amniotic fluid, her muscles pulled them upward into her, causing a portion of his buttocks to escape, only to reenter as now his knees and butt followed the same rhythmic path, that the rest of his body embarked upon. Aensland had only his calves and feet left to unbirth. She was still rocking her body back and forth, Uxirusu's weight was sync with hers, and with one final heave she pushed herself backward.

 

 

His feet were pushed against the floor and their combined body weight slammed onto the ground. Uxirusu's calves and feet were shoved up her pussy. The action caused trapped amniotic fluid to erupt from her womanhood and douse her thighs, legs, and stone floor. She continued to pant and leaned backward against the nearby table with her arms on either side of her. Her womb contracted and clenched around her new baby, forcing his knees to his chest and his arms around his knees.

 

Uxirusu was entirely inside Aensland's body. He could hear her staggered breathing and feel her lungs respiring against him. Amniotic fluid filled his ears and all of his other orifices as her body continued to produce it surrounding Uxirusu in it. A thin membrane began to envelope him, the amniotic sac, sealing him ever so tighter. The placenta was attached to the opposite end of his umbilical cord, and that too began to grow and grow.

 

Aensland took in deep breath as she leaned backward and moved her hands to the sides of her gigantic pregnant belly. She then heard a faint sucking sound. The sound then became louder and quickened until she finally heard a loud pop. Her vagina expelled stray globs of amniotic fluid. Her cervical plug was formed, making her uterus now secure.

 

She stroked her hands against the immense bulk that filled her abdomen. She could feel him gently move and adjust to obtain comfortability for them both. She slowly closed her eyes and drew in deep breaths as her hands continued to caress Uxirusu from the outside of his new cradle. His umbilical cord became more lively and began to pump harder, writhing and squirming as her body prepared for the final stage of his return to the womb.

 

Her womb pulsated and contracted as Uxirusu's body began to diminish in size. He was de-aging from an adult whist inside his new mother's body. His skin became softer and pudgier. His body hair began to recede until vanishing altogether, from his head to his toes. The globe that now adorned Aensland's belly shape began to shrink, retaining it's spherical figure, it decreased in circumferential inches as she could fee the load within her become lighter.

 

Uxirusu was now a sixty four week old embryo inside an amniotic sac, that is contained in the uterus of a young woman he will now address as his mother. Aensland's waistline was approximately eighty two inches. Her hair clung to her sweat drenched face and he breathing no longer fluctuated. She placed her hands beneath her bosom and atop of her engorged midsection, humming to the life that dwelt within her. Now they have connected like a mother and child only could.

 

Exhausted, Aensland's eyes slightly peered open, as now they retained their hazel color. Her muscles ached and her energy had been drained. She resumed kneading her baby bump and began to slouch as she sat against the table. Uxirusu could feel her touch pressing her uterine walls against him. He held his knees closer to his chest, clasping his arms together, with just enough room to place his thumb in his mouth. He soon dozed off as did his mother.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Morning had come. This an ordeal that went long through the night was complete. The torches that lit the cellar were only lit by their surviving embers. Aensland awoke and stretched her stiff joints and nerves as she sat, wide eyed at what became of her.

 

"My sweet child... it's morning..." She whispered in a cool sympathetic tone.

 

Her hands returned to her tummy's sides as every breath she took caused her belly to move in and out. Once she touched her abdomen, she felt stifled movement. Her baby had stirred awake.

 

"Mommy's here... to protect you.. nurture you... and love you..." Her words were like fresh droplets of dew, falling from vivid leafy foliage.

 

She placed an arm behind her on the table and her other hand beneath her solid gut. Shaking from the weight she wasn't used to carrying, Aensland slowly drew her legs in and hefted herself onto her feet. Uxirusu could feel his environment moving, as gravity's pull on him had changed and his amniotic sac sloshed and shivered.

 

With a hand pressed against the base of her spine and the other planted onto her protruding navel, Aensland waddled away from her cellar's center and hobbled her way up the stairs. Holding her tummy and the railing occupied her focus. Each step causing her belly to bounce against her breast, being pregnant proved to make even the most simplest task vastly more difficult.

 

The stairs have been conquered and Aensland gave her gut a congratulatory pat, hopefully waking her fetus further, for they both had a long day ahead of them. She was cold, it's a given since she a bare naked and sixteen months pregnant. She toddled her way through her fore-room to make her way to her bedchamber.

 

Stepping into her bedroom she felt comforted. Against the furthest wall was her canopy bed, which was perpendicular to her wardrobe and her full length mirror. The sight of her bed made her cellar night's sleep leave more to be desired, but she knew if she slept she wouldn't ever want to wake up. Aensland felt like a bloated blimp, but she wondered if she looked like one. She held her back and belly once more and shuffled to her mirror.

 

"Oh my... You sure made mommy grow..." She murmured in erotic emphasis.

 

Her belly embellished a linea nigra down the middle, and varicose veins crisscrossing over her belly and bosom. Her navel was as pronounced as a chocolate truffle and her remaining body structure remained the same as it did prior to her unbirthing. She held her hands to her breast, as her nipples became ridged and hard. Aensland then felt a throbbing feeling gestate within her boobs.

 

Her mammary glands began producing milk at an alarming rate. Slowly they began to swell causing pressure to build, causing Aensland to whine. She pinched her stiff nipples to relieve the stress of producing so much milk so quickly. The cream oozed from her teats, drooling down the curvature of her chest and finally her belly.

 

Placing a delicate hand against her soft lips Aensland spoke.

"Of course... I will need to feed my baby..." She hummed as she rubbed her hands down her ribs, in an attempt to hold her baby up, to cradle her belly with both hands.

 

Uxirusu could feel his body elevate slightly, all while retaining his fetal position. His new mother's words reverberated around him. The sound waves danced through the amniotic fluid encasing him. Yet something was amiss. Uxirusu was no long a he. His genitals had receded within him. His testicles became ovaries and his penis became a vagina. He was now a she, and she was becoming a new person from the inside out.

 

After lavishing her mirror's image, Aensland knew she needed to put something on. Waddling to her wardrobe, she casually opened it, and reached for some comfortable trousers. They were made from and elastic like material and she carefully placed one foot after the other in their leggings. Bending over was uncomfortable for her, it caused her gut to press against her knees, and the position threw of her baby's center of gravity.

 

Uxirusu felt all that his new mother did. He felt his new mother's struggle to put on a simple pair of trousers, which made him swing slightly within her womb. He could only see darkness and hear only the innards of Aensland. Perhaps she was cold, although Uxirusu was warm and cozy in her womb. He then heard a load croak and a subtle bubbling sound coming from above him.

 

"We must be hungry sweetie..." Aensland purred as she finally pulled her pants up.

 

She could feel her stomach groan from the absence of food. She reached once more into her wardrobe and fetched an unbuttoned blouse. Throwing it over her torso an arm at a time. She realized it would be impossible to button her blouse up, so she closed the wardrobe with giggle and turned to exit her bedchamber.

 

Toddling out to her fore-room and into her kitchenette made her even more peckish. There laid an ice chest, an iron stove, sink, and dinning table. Opening her ice chest and reaching into it garnered Aensland her milk bottle. It was chilly and she delightfully removed it's cork and did hesitate on drinking it from the mouth of the container. Uxirusu hear something then, the sound of water rushing down. His mommy was drinking something, at then his umbilical cord began to wiggle and thrash. From what he could taste from his umbilical cord she was drinking milk.

 

She held her tummy at it's navel and pushed the bottle up and backward to guzzle her milk. The contents splashed into her stomach, quelling her appetite and packing her insides tighter. She could feel her intestines and stomach higher in her abdomen than usual, and her ballooned uterus was smothering her bladder. She could feel her uterus contract perpetually with her body's adjustments to it's new occupant.

 

Sated for now, Aensland left her kitchenette to return to her bedchamber to claim some much needed relaxation. Stepping through the fore-room caused something to change in her body, something that which she wasn't expecting so soon. Her mucus plug broke, expelling the amniotic fluid that housed her embryo into her trousers. Some of the secretion splattered against her floor as she gasped and threw a hand out to catch the back of a fore-room chair and the other to hold her gut.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Her womb remained moist and warm as it held Uxirusu in its fleshy folds. He was startled by the sudden departure of his aquatic cushion and this caused him to move. He pressed his forearms against the sides of his maternal cradle giving the sight of his movements to his mother's view of her contracting belly.

 

"So soon young one... come... allow me to bear you back into the world..." Aensland rubbed her midsection as she could feel the arousal of the life dwelling withing her.

 

She continued to clutch her underbelly and removed her hand from the chair to place it into her pants. Her cervix was dilating rapidly, almost a centimeter a second. She had to hurry. Waddling promptly, she returned to her bed chamber where her canopy bed awaited. Gravity was tugging on Uxirusu and Aensland's uterus continued contracting, adjusting Uxirusu's position. In combination with the steps she took, her baby was now turned and pointed down, his body resting in her pelvis.

 

"Darling... it wont be long now..." Aensland cooed as she allowed her trousers to fall to the floor to crawl into her velvety blanket covered bed.

 

Sitting on her posterior she bent her knees and spread her legs, groaning from her lips as she could feel her body induce her into labor. Uxirusu's soft squishy body was being squeezed by Aensland's diaphragm, causing his head to crown at the bottom of mommy's uterus. She placed both her hands on her big belly's sides and used her pelvic muscles to expel her baby from her body. He began to move, his body covered in amniotic mucus. His head was passing through her birth canal and edging closer toward her vaginal opening.

 

"It's been a dream... only if mommy could have kept you in a little longer..." Aensland fussed and moaned, but her bun was ready to come out of the oven.

 

Uxirusu's head was at the threshold of his mother's vagina. Her muscles compressed and embraced his entire body, perhaps for the final time. There was a loud slimy slurp as his head exited her womanhood. Aensland could not see beyond her distended tummy but she could feel her progress. One of her hands left her abdomen's side and reached between her thighs. There she could cup her baby's head in the palm of her hand.

 

"Oh... Uxirusu... I love you..." Through her tears she cried, valiantly pushing the nursling from her womb.

 

His shoulders were next to depart, carrying his arms with them. Outside his comfort zone felt vastly colder than his common place. The blankets offered a similar relief yet they were not one in the same. His navel emerged, with cord attached. Aensland's hand continued to hold her baby, now with half of his body free from her reproductive trappings. He was a heavy babe, her palm could barely reach from one end of his back to the other.

 

With one final wail Aensland pushed with all her strength could muster. Uxirusu's legs and feet were now outside of his mother's lady parts and now his body settled atop of a soft billowy blanket. His new mom heaved herself in an upright position to see an umbilical cord stretching from her labia and with her child connected to the opposite end. She grabbed him from under his arm pits and drew him to her, coddling him over her belly to finally plant him on her chest.

 

"Sweetheart... do you remember me?" Aensland placed her hand against Uxirusu's head and pressed his ear to her chest.

 

The sound of her heartbeat ringed against his ear, the sound familiar to him now, the only things in his resent memory were of this woman that held him. With the realization of his security and peace he snuggled closer to her, with his breathing mimicking hers and his thumb returning to his mouth.

 

"Oh my... you're no longer a boy, now are you" Aensland couldn't feel her baby's once thought to be male genitals resting between his legs and peak of her belly.

 

"Uri... my daughter... now and forever more" Aensland drew the blankets around them as she then rested her back against the headboard. Her new life with her daughter had just been born.

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as an parallel universe to Purge of the Virus. An alternate ending so to speak. Where Uirusu is instead called Uxirusu.


End file.
